


Arguing is now solved with Hand holding

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Gifts and also what I'm doing instead of working on my others [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, hand holding, pureness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Kentarou and Shigeru have to hold hands to stop fighting





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jagua hu (Fujocali)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujocali/gifts).



> Inspired by jagua hu (Fujocali)'s (http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujocali) art on tumblr (http://lerandomgayfanarts.tumblr.com/post/152217619211/i-dont-know-if-this-has-already-been-done-but-i) and the conversation we had about it.

The Seijoh volleyball gym is filled with the echoed yells of two certain members. Not that this is anything new, but it’s certainly tedious. 

Sighing, Hajime turns to look at the other third years for ideas. Issei and Takahiro already seem to be planning something through glances (Hajime carefully ignores the more flirtatious ones) and Tooru is glancing between the arguing second years with that odd glint in his eye that Hajime easily identifies as his ‘matchmaking look of doom’.

He may as well give in before anything gets too out of hand. “No locking them in the closet.” he firmly lays down as a ground rule.

Takahiro waves a hand flippantly, “Of course, of course Bara-bara arms-san, you broke the lock when we locked you and Tooru in there last week anyway.”

“I have an idea~” Tooru pipes up, and Hajime already wants to sink into the ground. 

Then again… a look at the quarreling duo reveals that Shigeru looks ready to slam Kentarou ino the wall again, and then Kentarou takes another step towards Shigeru and their chests are touching and breaths are mingling with every shout.

“Yeah okay whatever, just stop them.”

Tooru looks...surprised, to say the least. “You’re not even going to listen to it?”

Hajime shakes his head, keeping a wary eye on the yelling second years.

Tooru looks like he’s tearing up, “Iwa-chan truuusts meee!” and launches himself at Hajime.

Hajime grunts as he corrects his balance, “Yeah, yeah just stop them already.” 

Tooru stops nuzzling into his cheek and peels himself off Hajime to whisper to Issei and Takahiro, who give matching Cheshire grins. 

Issei and Takahiro turn and march towards Shigeru and Kentarou, who don’t seem to notice their intimate proximity.

“Boys~” Tooru calls sweetly as Kentarou and Shigeru are dragged backwards away from each other by Issei and Takahiro’s arms under their armpits. “You have to get along.”

Kentarou glares at the upperclassman, “If you lock us in the closet I swear on volleyball I’ll-”

Shigeru kicks at Kentarou, “Don’t be so rude!” before he turns to Tooru, “Although I agree.”

Hajime sighs, “Don’t worry, whatever those three do, I made them promise not to do that.”

Tooru clucks his tongue, “Yes Iwa-chan wanted us to be boring-” he ignores the growl of “Shittykawa.” behind him, “So we found something just as ‘helpful’!” 

Tooru’s gaze turns predatory, “For the rest of practice the two of you must hold hands, right on the bench.”

“What!” Kentarou looks stricken, defencive.

At the same time Shigeru chokes on air with an offended, “Senpai!”

Issei and Takahiro release the shock-limp second years to high-five each other.

Shigeru and Kentarou look at each other with horror and a glint of something else.

Hajime coughs to hide his smile. This is unexpectedly… innocent, and sweet. Not something he’d expect Tooru to come up with. Then again, it could also be mortifying. “Well.” he says, smile barely under control, “Get to it.”

Kentarou looks at him like he had just betrayed his entire family.

Wanting to buy as much time as possible, Kentarou and Shigeru trudge towards the bench, muttering under their breaths.

Of course, there’s only so much time this could buy them. Once they sit and awkwardly adjust themselves (for the twelfth time, Hajime’s been counting), Shigeru clears his throat and holds out his hand, waving it expectantly when Kentarou just stares at it as though it had just emerged from a ufo. “Well? Might as well get this over with.” 

Kentarou takes Shigeru’s hand gently in his, as though he’s not sure what to do with it. Almost immediately Kentarou’s face lights up fire-red and he buries his face in his opposite elbow, angled against his chest.

Shigeru rests his other elbow on his knee and burrows his face into his hand, which raises his elbow from his knee.

This is going better than expected. 

Tooru’s gaze flits between Kentarou and Shigeru’s hidden faces and his own face lights up with joy, his hand raising to point excitedly at the pair while slapping Hajime’s arm to get his attention. After letting Tooru have his few seconds of triumph, at the point when it looks as though Tooru will start squeaking or yelling, Hajime shuts him up with a kiss, “Not a word. They’re humiliated enough.”

Issei and Takahiro wordlessly turn to each other, phones out. “So if I bet 900 yen on Iwaoi but you bet 600 yen on Kyouhaba….”

Shinji has long since accepted this part of being in this team of Sejihomohoes and has gotten back to his block-follow practice shaking his head. 

Yuutarou looks somewhat traumatized and Akira is taking a picture. Akira tries to quell Yuutarou with a gentle hand to his shoulder turning him away from the scene. 

Practice may have gone a half-hour later than it usually does. A video of Kentarou and Shigeru’s burning faces may have been put on vine. Kentarou and Shigeru may have made out in the locker room after everyone left. A picture of Kentarou and Shigeru going on a date at a yakisoba place a couple of days later may be circulating on facebook. And Shigeru and Kentarou may have shown up to practice next week holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Fujocali shoutout to you you inspire me so much thank you for that!!!


End file.
